


Is This Even Part of the Job?

by razorbladetheunicron



Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Talking Pokemon, basically tim keeps getting into crazy situations, because harry is a completely insane detective, harry stays a pikachu, ryme city adventures, tim is a translator for him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladetheunicron/pseuds/razorbladetheunicron
Summary: With Harry remaining a Pikachu, Tim becomes his assistant/translator and discovers that being a detective in Ryme City is a completely insane job. And he also might be starting to understand other Pokemon, so that's just another level of insanity.(or: Tim keeps getting into crazy situations because Harry is a completely insane detective)





	1. Coffee Cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's surprisingly easy to tell that Pikachu is Harry.

Lieutenant Hideo Yoshida had his fair share of strange occurrences when relating to one Detective Harry Goodman. Sure, he was one of the best on the force, but this methods could be a bit... unorthodox. (An instance involving a violinist and a comedian comes to mind.)

"So, let me make sure I have this right."

Tim Goodman sat on the other side of his desk, Pikachu perched on his shoulder with a cup of coffee clutched happily in his paws. Snubbull regarded Tim with a quiet growl that he recognized as approval, causing Pikachu to smirk.

"Yeah, it's still pretty weird, huh?" asked Tim, far too casually for what he had been saying.

"Pika-pi!" added on Pikachu, receiving a quick glare from Tim in response to whatever he had said.

Yoshida continued on, trying to get everything straight in his head. "So Harry is now a somewhat-amnesiac Pikachu-"

"His partner Pikachu," Tim quickly amended.

"-a somewhat-amnesiac partner Pikachu because Mewtwo did that psychic-fusion thing to save his life, and you can understand him for some reason that you're not sure of-"

"Mewtwo said something about that being related to R-gas and more psychic energy."

"-and Harry wants you as his partner in order to translate what he says."

"Pikachu!" Pik- _Harry_ (calling him Pikachu would get weird very fast) says with a grin.

"I am  _not_ going to be called a junior detective!" snapped Tim, as Harry took a sip of coffee.

That sounded very Harry-like, for sure. "...how many cups of coffee has he had?"

"Chu," said Harry casually.

"Liar," retorted Tim. "That's your fourth one of the day. Don't think I didn't see you hiding those cups this morning!"

Now  _that_ sounded like Harry. A coffee-addicted maniac trying to lie about how much he's had. And he was  _still_  using paper cups instead of reusable ones. He wasn't about to lose his best detective (saying "one of" so nobody could call him out on favoritism.

"Okay. I'll get you in the system and you'll have a case by Friday."

Tim looked at him in surprise, while Harry's ears perked up in glee. "Just like that?"

Yoshida waved his hand in dismissal of Tim's obvious worries. "You'll need to have a bit of training, but it won't be too hard. After all, you shouldn't get into too much trouble by just helping out."

(In hindsight, that was still an idiotic thing to say. This was _Harry Goodman_ for crying out loud.)

 This time, he spoke to Harry. "Still remember where your desk is?"

"Pi _-_ _ka_ ," he replied in irritation.

"Alright, go show Tim where it is."

He now-empty coffe cup was carelessly dropped to the ground as Harry jumped to the ground and left the room with Tim on his tail.

"And for once in your life, use reusable cups, Harry!" he called out as they vanished from sight.

That Pikachu sure was Harry Goodman through and through.


	2. Completely Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim attempts to keep his brain functioning.

 To be fair, the day had started out normally. Though, when your day starts with being woken up by a Pikachu who is also your father that doesn't quite have all his memories back yet, normalcy becomes a rather moot term. The thing is, that Tim had managed to think of, was that things really shouldn't have been able to get exceedingly strange considering that he wasn't even with Harry. (He was training with some other electric types in the force in order to not randomly start shooting sparks out of his cheeks when getting too excited.)

Tim was meeting Lucy for lunch to update her on what was going on with the situation with his dad ("and getting another interview with Ryme City's hero would basically make my boss cry with joy!"). She, of course, had brought Psyduck with her, ordering him a piece of Oran berry pie as a treat. All in all, things were going well. Lucy was laughing as Tim told her about Harry's progress in not accidentally electrocuting anyone who even startled him ("Funny enough, I'm the only one he hasn't shocked yet.") when seemingly the universe itself decided that Tim's brain needed to be hurt even more.

“-then he started wondering if electrocuting his coffee would give it a better kick.”

Lucy practically snorted. "He did  _ not _ ."

Tim nodded with a grin. "Oh, but just a cup wasn't going to be enough. No, he needed  _the_ _ whole pot _  to be sure."

“Lucy!" interjected a young boyish voice. "I'm all done!”

Lucy casually turned towards Psyduck, while Tim went as white as a Seel. "Oh, did you finish, Psyduck?"

"All set!" Psyduck replied happily.

Tim gaped as Lucy started cleaning up the crumbs around Psyduck's Bill, oblivious to his blatant panic and distress. "Anyways, what were you saying, Tim?" She turned back to him with bright eyes, which quickly dimmed at seeing how utterly shocked he looked. "Are you okay?"

 "Yeah, are you okay?" echoed Psyduck.

Apparently, Tim's brain was currently on reset, as he couldn't manage to spit out a single word. As he stared at Psyduck, Lucy's eyes slowly widened in realization, her mouth widening in surprise. "No way. Did you hear-"

“Yes," replied Tim numbly. "I heard him talking.”

Then his entire brain simply gave up, Lucy's panicked voice echoing in the distance as darkness encompassed his vision and he fainted.

* * *

“Hey, kid, are you alright?" A paw gently poked at Tim's cheek. "Your girlfriend's been freaking out. Or she's excited. I think it's both." A pause, followed by a sip of coffee. "Tim?”

"'m awake," replied Tim, burying his head into the pillows on his bed.

“Then get up before I zap you!" The sound of slowly charging electricity was right next to him. "In three... two-”

Tim pushed Harry off his bed and reluctantly sat up. "Ugh... My brain feels like it's melting..."

“Progress!" Harry was already back up. "Now, what happened? Did the lovely lady do something to break your brain?”

"What?  _NO!_ " Tim tried not to blush. "I heard her Pokemon talking!"

“What, like, everybody else talking or you and me talking?”

“Second one.”

“Ohhhh..." Harry nodded slowly. "That would indeed be something of concern. Should we ask Mewtwo about this?”

Tim shrugged, placing his head in his hands. "I just..." He groaned. "I don't know! Am I going to start understanding more Pokemon now, or is it only certain kinds, or-  _I don't know!_ "

“Whoa, whoa, calm down!" Harry gently pulled Tim's hands away. "We'll work through this together. We can head to the Torterra Garden, just you and me, and we'll have Mewtwo help out. Everything will turn out just fine. I can feel it in my jellies.”

Tim managed a smirk. "Always with the jellies, huh?"

“Of course!" He climbed onto Tim's shoulder. "Now let's go tell your girlfriend that you're still alive.”

"She is  _not_  my girlfriend!"

“Sure, kid. If that's what you want to think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's the two important plot points dealt with! Next time: Tim, Harry, a Flygon, and heights.


End file.
